Left Heartbroken
by protags
Summary: The day they were partners in photography class changed his attitude towards her. The day she broke up with him changed his attitude towards her new boyfriend. ;temporary SasuIno and will close in into SasuHina, highschool AU
1. Prologue On his side of the story

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only the written paragraphs belong to me.

My first fanfiction. ;v; I will possibly make this with more chapters because Evernote and I can easily work from phone to computer. Please enjoy this crappy writing.

* * *

At that exact moment, something clicked in my head. In the mix of the rows of desks and students, she sat between two boys, one on her right trying to pass her a note and the other observing today's lesson on the board. I don't know what it was, but she came into my life as soon as he said those words.

"Sasuke and Hinata, I want you outside on campus and take a few pictures,"

She stood up, feet moving towards me and I only glanced her way. This _Hinata _girl bowed at me and I only stood and left the room, as if I had no interest in her whatsoever and she came along a distance behind me.

I could hear the distant growl from one of her friends, and I wanted to just punch him in the face, because she wasn't with you, she didn't need you.

I stood under a tree, messing around with the settings on my camera as she stood away and did the same, but she didn't have her camera, which I thought was pretty good luck. Her small voice spoke to me, fragile as ever. "S-Sasuke-san.. I don't m-mean to bother y-you but allow me to b-borrow your camera, p-please?"

I heard her clearly, but I didn't answer her question, only combating with my own words. "Unprepared? Here, just take it, but I'm taking credit for the photos," She only squeaked as "yes" as she wasn't very good with combat herself. She probably wished her friend was here. I would've started a brawl of words with him. He just plain annoyed me. Of course, after I wooed her, that wasn't a problem.

Yeah, me and Hinata Hyuuga are dating. Such as sweet girl, but hey, you know what? She broke up with me. For that Kiba guy. I punched the wall when she told me the words and I told her to leave. I regretted it, it was absolutely horrible how I reacted, but I wanted to get back at the Kiba guy. So, I made my move on that Yamanaka girl. Ino? We hit it off, but she clearly saw I was in love with Hinata.

It took a few times to convince her I liked her, but not as much as Hinata. I had to confess I needed her to help me get her back. It took a week for her to agree to help me. The weeks of dating her didn't work, but Ino talked a lot about me to Hinata and clearly she only retorted with how happy she was with Kiba.

I'm sorry to say this to you, but you're just plain dumb, Hinata. But don't worry, I'll change your mind soon. You'll come back to me.


	2. Ditching to kiss your ex

Halls filled with moving bodies as lockers opened and closed to prepare for the next class. Determined, he was going to skip class yet again this week. It was only review during his 4th period and he has the top grades, so what's the point of learning about it again when you know you're going to pass the test?

Already feeling another presence, he took a moment to feel two people behind him. The locker closed, nothing in hand as if he forgotten accidentally but actually purposely. The sound of bracelets filled his ears, which Sasuke easily recognized as his _girlfriend. _"Ditching again?"

"Yeah.. who else is behind me?"

"Naruto,"

He wasn't as quiet but he felt fingers pitch the back of his neck. Idiot. "Dobe, you're childish. Go to class, I need some alone time with my girlfriend," He was the one who was idiotic enough to tell what happened between him and Hinata, and hell, he was scared he might tell Ino that he didn't love her as much as Hinata. A sense of the truth coming from his mouth was a major mess up to their relationship – which was obviously a lie.

He had to chose carefully with his words with him, Ino was easy to upset and she was matched up to Sakura's fierceness. The knowledge that he was only using her was likely to trigger her anger. "Yeah, yeah! I was hanging with her anyways, so I'mma tag along. I can snitch when you guys are making out in a closet," A snicker came from him, Sasuke only reacting by grabbing Ino's hand and tugging her down the hall in annoyance.

"S-Sasuke! I have heels on!" The blonde whined, her feet trying to balance themselves as she was being forced to walk with him.

"Don't wear heels then," He replied, nearing the door. Laying a hand on the handle, he looked both ways to check for any adults. Hell, doing this ever since middle school was so easy for him, bringing along others caused a commotion but it was only a faux reason to bring her along.

His head throbbed from his previous class. Being locked up for 8 hours was like being in a prison with people who moved around and talked your head off the entirety of your jail time. Except this was school, and he was responsible for learning to achieve goals in his life.

The breeze met their skin, caressing the hairs on their head. It was breezy, yet the sun glimmered down on the Earth's surface. Trees surrounded the backyard of the school, a nice football field far out. The benches to the other side of the field. Ino only stared at the yard in front of her, before looking at him. "The gym class is outside, you know,"

Audible noises of feet on the concrete pavement of the track field was heard. Fuck. Hinata was in this class. Trying to block her from his mind, he continued away, his girlfriend now following him without holding his hand. They managed to reach the other side of the school building, away from the gym class, and finally quiet. Only to hear the occasional wind passing by.

The raven sat on the grass, she followed suit, leaning on his shoulder. Teeth gnawed at her plump lip, in the utter silence between them. No words was to be exchanged, he just needed a quiet area. Sure, he'd be testing in his ongoing hour but mentally thinking of answers was just another pain.

Fingers slipped into her purse as it was an opportunity to take a picture. A phone mirrored their faces, Sasuke had yet feel asleep in less than a minute and Ino had her lips pressed against his cheek. The camera flashed, indicating the photo was saved into her phone and now was to be posted, liked and commented by her millions of followers. Comments of how cute her boyfriend was, how lucky she was, et cetera.

His intentions were good, because he knew her well enough that she'd take a picture. He follows her, seeing his face on her page, with the constant likes in just under 5 seconds. The blonde had soon started to take over his account, posting pictures of him and his weekly events in his life. Often telling them to follow her. The ways of Instagram was her life.

Aqua eyes met black ones, the phone snatched out of her hand in an instant. "I'm so sick of your fucking camera," The line of playfulness in his voice when he spoke. Sasuke leaned in, gently pecking her lips.

"I know you do," Her lips went back for more, deciding it was time to slip in tongue. It turned into a heavy makeout scene, unexpectedly. There was no worrying that she was to quiet her moans. Because she was already caught in the next minute. Two people. A camera flashing and she immediately got off him.

A laugh. Then a gasp. Fingers tapped at the screen as he continued laughing. The girl beside him staring at him. Ino already up and shouting at him. "I knew it! You two are such lovebirds! Even Hinata heard you!"

Said girl bit her lip, as she tried drawing her attention away from her ex-boyfriend. Naruto looked behind him, as he put his phone away and ran off, Ino following suit. It only left the two teenagers behind the school building.

Dragging himself up, he brushed off his shirt, wiping the saliva from his lip. Feet tried brushing past her, but he couldn't resist it. He stopped, knowing that she wanted to speak. The tiny, inaudible, shy voice he hadn't heard in months due to avoiding each other. The words coming from her sweet, plush lips that he kissed. "I-I.. I'm glad y-you moved on,"

"Don't speak my words for me," His hands cupped her shoulders, lowering his face to her lips. He didn't care. He just needed her to acknowledged his still ongoing feelings. Going out with Ino was only to draw her attention away from Kiba. "Go ahead, tell that piece of shit I kissed you,"

He walked away.


End file.
